Will You Still Love Me?
by HarmMacLove
Summary: This is the Sequel to Alone. This is Elliot't POV.


Title: Will you still love me?

Author: Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, not the characters or the song.

Author's note:

I just want everyone to know that I wrote this over two years ago. This is one of the first stories that I ever wrote, which is why it isn't the best. It is the sequel to my story "Alone." I read the reviews from that and I noticed that there was one person that didn't really like it too much. I realize that the actual story is supposed to be longer than the lyrics, but at the time I wasn't aware. So this is the same way.

I have written some other stories for the show JAG. They are very short, because they were for a challenge. I am however in the process of writing more for that show and I do have one written for SVU that I think some people may like.

I hope you enjoy this. And as always if the need to review hits you, please do so. I would love to know what you think. All Mistakes are mine.

Elizabeth_Take me as I am; put you hand in mine now and forever.__Darling here I stand, stand before you now__Deep inside I always knew, it was you, you and me__Two hearts gone together bound by destiny__It was you and you for me__Every road leads to your door, every step I take forever more._I stand outside her door, wondering whether or not to knock. Maybe I should've called first. What if she decided to go out and brought some guy home? What if he is in there touching her right now? Now I have to knock. I knock on her door and wait for a moment. She doesn't answer so I decide to use the key she gave me years ago. I hope that I am not interrupting anything. I turn the lock and open the door. All the lights are off, so I shut the door and turn on a lamp. She must be lying down, I think to myself. I walk to her door and look through the little opening. She is lying on her stomach in a black spaghetti strap shirt with the blankets all around her. She must be asleep because I would be looking right into the barrel of a gun, if she wasn't. I push open the door the rest of the way and walk inside. I turn on a small lamp beside her bed, and then sit down on the edge of the bed. I reach out and brush a stand of hair out of her face; she opens her eyes and looks at me."El?" she asks."Yeah, it's me Liv.""Is something wrong?""No, I just needed to see you that is all.""Oh well then come over here and sit." She says and pats the other side of the bed.I take off my jacket and my shoes, then walk to the side of the bed and lay next to her."El, what's wrong?""Liv, will you still love me?"

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life__I __gotta__ lot__ love and I don't want to let go__will you still love me for the rest of your life?__Cause__ I can't go on, no I can't go on__I can't go on, if I'm on my own_

"What do you mean?""No matter what, will you still love me?""Of course, you're my best friend. Why do you ask?""Well the reason I left today, I had to meet with my lawyer and sign divorce papers. I knew we were supposed to do something tonight.""It's alright, don't worry about it.""No it's not alright. I keep letting you down and it has to stop now."_Take me as I am, put your hear in mine, stay with me forever__'Cause I am just a man, who never understood, I never had a thing to prove__Till there was you, you and me, then it came clear so suddenly how close to you that I wanna be._"El, you don't keep letting me down, stop worrying about it.""Yes I did. I kept pushing you away, even though I knew it was hurting you. I want to talk to you now; I don't want to push you away anymore.""Okay, we can talk, but get under the blankets and keep me warm."I get under the blankets and put my arms around her. I wait for a few moments, just to enjoy the feeling of her in my arms."I kept pushing you away, because I knew we were getting closer. I thought I could save my marriage, even though I didn't want to, for the kid's sake.""What happened?"_Do you believe in a love so strong? Do you believe a love could pass you by?__There was no special one for me; I was the lovely one you see.__But then my heart lost all control, now you're all that I know_"I realized that you took something from me, something I gave to the moment you walked into the station for the first time. I knew my marriage was over when I didn't want it back. I fell in love with you then and I am still in love with you now. I only want to be with you, you're the one that I want forever."She looks at me with tears in her eyes and one falls onto her cheek. I reach out and wipe it away."You really mean that?""Yes, I love you Olivia""I love you too El."_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life__I __gotta__ lot__ love and I don't want to let go__will you still love me for the rest of your life?__Cause__ I can't go on, no I can't go on__I can't go on, if I'm on my own_

"Stay with me okay?" she asks me and her eyes close

"Forever," I reply and drift to sleep.


End file.
